Snap-in devices for mounting switches and other electrical components have been known heretofore. Such prior structures, especially for rectangular apertures, customarily used biased fingers or the like that would grip the edges of the aperture in the mounting panel when the electrical device was pressed thereinto. However, these prior devices have not generally been suitable for snap-in mounting the round bushing of a toggle switch with sufficient strength of retention as well as completely closing the hole in the mounting panel and providing a smooth and neat appearance. While such prior snap-in mounting means have been useful for their intended purpose, this invention relates to improvements thereover.